


[POT][真幸/SY]骤雨

by JJJJustine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJustine/pseuds/JJJJustine
Summary: *网球王子衍生，真田弦一郎✖️幸村精市。*小妈设定，小妈设定，小妈设定！背景为现代架空，年龄差有，16岁真田✖️26岁幸村，真田有一个哥哥和一个弟弟。天雷滚滚请自行避雷！不接受任何ky言论及举报行为。*OOC。雷。有车。开放结局自由心证。





	[POT][真幸/SY]骤雨

**Author's Note:**

> 借朋友的号上来停车，如果喜欢的话请回lofter给我留言，谢谢^ ^

“啪！”

没有被握住的毛笔从少年粗砺的掌心滑脱，摔落在大理石质的桌子上，向前滚动了一段不算短的距离。真田紧蹙眉头，注视着自己的双手，以前这双手总是干燥而稳定，不管面对的是笔杆、刀剑还是机甲，此刻却沁满了湿滑汗液。那种黏腻的的触感活像是在高温潮湿的热带雨林，随手一摸树干却抓到了一条蛇，吐着猩红蛇信缠上他的手臂，让他想起昨晚的梦所带来的窘迫结果。

他的T恤上溅了不少或大或小的墨点，这种小事已经足够让16岁的少年感到烦躁，尽管“烦躁”这种情绪安在真田弦一郎身上有种难以言说的违和，但它确实发生了。

或许这与天气有关，真田不愿意承认自己的心情的确因为一些难以启齿的原因而起伏。他把视线转向窗外，远方涌动而来的云是和墨点一般的黑色，沉沉压向世间万物，空气似乎也变成了黏稠的油液，流淌的速度变得缓慢，把刚刚失去父亲的少年包裹在茧状物中，猝然抽空了可供呼吸的氧气。

在遇到幸村前，真田离这种糅合了烦躁、失落、痛苦、纠结的情绪很远。他出生在声名赫赫的家族，父亲驾驶着机甲在星际的战场上立下数不清的战功，不曾经历过什么让他觉得跨进去就很难站起来的挫折，母亲早逝的悲痛在长大的过程中也逐渐被平和地接受，相貌端正、家教良好的他纵然也有觉得不快的时刻，但总是能用强大的心理素质迅速消解。

直到幸村出现。

幸村。幸村精市。他小声地念这个名字，要把每个暧昧或明晰的发音咬碎嚼烂了吞进肚子里，让它好变成一个令自己痛苦万分的旖旎梦境，在不为人知的夜晚悄悄缠上他的身躯。没错，他总是梦到幸村，梦到那个比自己年长十岁、有好看笑容的男人，梦到自己的———

在真田的生母离世十二年后，真田的父亲带着幸村回了家，“从今以后，他就是你们的继母。”

与其说是再婚，不如说是一桩政治的联姻，是无可推拒的生意。父亲有多爱幸村？真田揣度过这个问题，最后凭着少年的敏锐在两人的相敬如宾下找到了答案，他的父亲就像是领回一个勋章一样把幸村带进了真田宅的大门，是尊敬，是庄重，也是擦拭后放在玻璃柜子里便再也不去动的疏离。

真田很规矩地称呼幸村为“母亲”。不像他二十五岁的哥哥一样直呼他“幸村君”，这样好像有点太生远；也不像他十三岁的弟弟一样叫他“小妈妈”，这个称呼太不庄重，以至于真田光是在脑子里想，就觉得有些色情。而“母亲”这个称呼方式相比起来就恰到好处，兼具礼貌和不冒犯的亲近，感谢幸村那张过于漂亮的脸，这么叫他倒也不怎么违和。

最开始还只是可以搪塞过去的在意，只是长期停留的眼神，可以被解释为好奇或者关心。

后来幸村愈发频繁地进入他的夜晚，轮廓和五官一日比一日清晰。起先是不逾越的琐碎的片段，真田意识到自己原来那么深刻地记住幸村每一个表情，对着父亲露出无可指摘的礼仪笑容的幸村，拿着画笔精心描摹花瓶里怒放的百合的幸村，逗弄着家里养的大型犬的幸村，饭桌上温和询问继子们近来情况的幸村。幸村担当起一个继母的职责，像是少年时代完成家庭作业一样一丝不苟地履行，却又在午夜时分扰乱自己儿子的心弦。

直到有一天起，梦境从温柔美丽变成淫荡下贱，理由变得无力，真田在秽乱的片段里沉沦，挣扎着想要抓住现实让自己不淹死过去。他梦到自己把过于纤细的继母按在身下，操得他哭噎着喘息，梦到两个人在房门大敞的书房里做爱，幸村的上身贴着桌面，白腻的屁股主动迎合每一次操干，梦到幸村跪伏在自己的床上，用手掰开臀肉乞求自己赐予他一根滚烫凶器，说要被真田操成他独属的母狗。

反应过来的时候，他下身已然勃起，被下流的片段刺激得发痛。真田一边在心里怒骂自己白日宣淫，一边像是认命般地向床榻走去，顺手关上了房间的灯。

窗外天色黑沉，隔光性极佳的窗帘遮蔽了最后一丝细微天光，和深夜别无二致的昏暗笼罩了整个房间。真田躺进被窝里，自暴自弃般地扯下家居裤，手熟练地抚慰上那个精神奕奕的地方。练习剑道练出的厚茧分布在他的掌心和指腹，他握住了粗壮的柱体上下撸动，闭上眼睛，脑海中闪过幸村的笑容或眼神，闪过幸村和自己肌肤相触的触感，龟头的小口翕张着吐露黏液，真田用大拇指去揉按那里，又把体液抹匀在整根性器上，加快了力度和速度。

他压抑着自己的呼吸，却几乎要喊出幸村的名字，喊出自己父亲的妻子的名字。而一切像是上天的恩赐，又或者是像恶魔的玩笑，清脆的敲门声把濒临高潮的真田惊醒，他像是入了魔一般继续自慰。

“弦一郎？”

鬼使神差般，真田没有回应幸村的呼唤，眼睛用力闭合，手下的动作丝毫没有停滞。幸村又呼唤了两声，然后犹豫了一会儿，他打开了房门。

真田猛地停下动作，装作熟睡的样子，聆听幸村轻巧如羚羊的足音。他的下体因为这个淫靡的场景而激动得抖动。多么戏剧性，他在想着自己的继母自渎，而他的继母又在此时推开房门走到他身边。幸村没有开灯，在死寂般的幽黑里走到真田床边，默默凝视了一会儿，像是担心他的身体状况，俯下身用温热柔软的手碰了碰他的额头，又觉得这种方式不够准确，索性将两人的额头相抵，去试探他的体温。

真田的身体立刻僵硬着绷直。他射了。

精液的气味逃不过幸村的鼻子，真田绷紧的身体和颤抖的睫毛同样逃不过他夜视能力绝佳的眼睛，尽管他不知道严肃沉默的继子是在想着他自慰。两个人心照不宣地意会了眼下的场景，又同时保持沉默。眼下最好的解决方式也许是幸村装作什么都不知道，转身离去，离开前贴心地为真田关上房门，但他什么都没有做，像是过载死机的电脑，没有任何动作地立在原地。

直到真田蹬开被子，用残存着体液的黏腻和气味的手，准确地捉住了幸村细白的手腕，施力把他带到了床上。

幸村整个人都扑在真田身上，他这才大梦初醒般微微挣扎起来，小声而严厉告诫，“弦一郎！我是你的继母！”

真田听到这话僵硬了一下，抿起了不善言辞的唇，翻身把幸村压在身下，不管不顾地去亲吻他。他近乎献祭般虔诚，亲吻幸村的额头、眼睑，绕过了他丰盈水红的唇，一路舔吻吸吮上幸村白皙的颈侧。

真田不知道幸村为什么在最初的挣扎后又冷静下来，如果幸村甩他几个耳光，或者又哭又叫，他是会停下的，而现在他只能忐忑又快乐地接受幸村的默许。

真田伸手想要去脱幸村的衣服，发现继母今天上身穿的是白衬衫，便只脱了他的裤子。16岁的少年活像个色情狂，隔着白衬衫的布料舔幸村的胸口，唾液把布料打湿了，露出皮肉的颜色和胸前一抹殷红，他像是饿极了，扑上去把布料和幸村的乳尖含在嘴里一块儿吮吸，把乳头吮得硬挺肿大，幸村忍不住发出了压抑的低喘。

真田把白衬衫的扣子解开了几粒，扒开衣服露出一大片白皙的胸口，热烫的唇舌含住之前没有品尝过的一侧，像是吃奶一般啧啧有声地吃幸村的乳头。而幸村此刻也真觉得自己仿佛在哺育继子，继子用粗糙的手指捏住另一侧胸乳搓捻，把那里刺激得红肿后更是夹起来轻轻拉扯。鸢尾发色的青年闭着眼睛轻轻喟叹，把胸口凑近了些迎合少年的舔弄和把玩，真田咬住一侧乳头磨咬，抑或是曲起手指弹拨，痛感像是乱伦的惩罚，被幸村温顺又淫荡地接受。

真田一边吃奶，一边心里有很多下流的问题，他想问幸村，你这里这么敏感，父亲也舔吮过吗？你被父亲干过吗？父亲会用什么样的姿势干你？但他最后什么都没有问，沉默地享受梦境变为现实的时刻。他用再度勃起的肉棍顶撞幸村，并且感受到幸村也硬了，便去舔咬另一侧的胸乳，一手在他纤细的腰侧徘徊，一手莽撞地探向他腿间。

这是不对的，这是背德，这是乱伦，真田和幸村都清楚。所以他们都不说话，企图把这场交合变成一个梦，一个不用考虑情感的梦。

真田扯下幸村下体最后的遮蔽，把自己勃发的性器抵着幸村的，两根物事贴在一起摩擦，耻毛交织分不出彼此，羞耻感和热度把幸村熨得瑟缩了起来。胸前挺立的肉粒还在被玩弄，下身也遭受着不可告人的侵犯，幸村觉得自己似乎不再是一个夜夜孤眠的政治礼品，他在性欲、痛感和情感中摸索到了一点确切存在的边界。

在被继子掐住乳头的时候，幸村迎合着真田的顶撞攀上了高潮，他发出小声的呜咽和低叫，紧接着就被不容置疑地分开了双腿。

真田把白浊精液在幸村线条好看的小腹上抹匀了，一路往上抹在幸村的乳尖，拧住幸村的乳头揉弄拉扯，随后把他的腿拉开了往上推，像只发情期的猛兽般舔幸村淫浪的洞穴，舔得幸村低低哭喘，手指插进真田的发间，推拒又迎合。

舔了一会儿，肉穴抽搐着松软下来，真田抓过床头的凡士林，挖了一些放在指尖，送进幸村的股间。小穴把真田粗糙的手指含得很紧，挤压着把凡士林融化成了温热的液状物，肉壁变得愈发滑腻而方便进入，真田退出手指，又取了一些凡士林，并起三指进入幸村的身体，支起身体舔吻幸村线条好看的锁骨和肩颈，呼吸因为情欲而粗重。

三根手指对于幸村来说还是有点超过了，洞穴艰难地吞吃着，幸村犹豫了一下，勾起滑白手臂绕上真田的脖颈。

真田把润滑物涂抹在幸村的穴肉上，手指一边抽动一边探寻会让他的继母快乐的地方。他抽插得又快又深，把媚肉捅得抽搐，幸村的呻吟里带了些止不住的泣音，配合着咕叽咕叽的水声，简直让真田想要现在就操进他的身体里，把他干成一个只会流水流泪的淫物，日日夜夜接受他的鞭挞和操干。

摸到那个地方的时候真田在磨咬幸村的乳头，硬挺的肉棒抵在幸村的腿根滑动，把那里弄得黏腻又狼狈，时不时戳到幸村的囊袋。幸村小声尖叫，手指在真田的后颈处留下几道红印，真田抽出手指换上自己勃发的性器，缓慢又坚定地操进去。

那根凶器实在太具侵略性，存在感也强到不容忽视，幸村几乎是立刻绷紧了身躯，上身反仰，汗湿的发往后甩去。他的手指抓紧了真田的肩头，指甲几乎掐进少年的皮肉，他明知求饶无济于事，却还是小声哀求，“慢一点…”。

眼泪从眼眶里涌出来，一路淌过潮红的脸颊，滚落在下颌。真田喘着粗气，把脸埋在幸村的肩窝，他的茎身实在太粗大了，把幸村的内壁几乎撑到了极致，勉强吞吃着肉棒的穴肉迫切地想要绞出精液。

“呜……”

幸村抱紧了真田的脖子，他流着水的饥渴洞穴切实地感受到了那根性器的形状，感受到了继子的狰狞。幸村的腰很薄，小腹甚至都被操出了一个模糊的形状，真田恶劣地用手按幸村的腹部，在继母哭喘的颤抖中一个挺腰，把肉棒完全操进那个淫媚而不知满足的小穴。

承欢者的脊背都在抖，有种被撕裂的饱胀和酸麻，他没了力气，手虚搭在真田身上，像是要报复他的操干，轻轻捏了一下他的后颈。

真田当即红了眼，挺腰抽插了一下，肉棒结结实实地撞上那处敏感的腺体，操得幸村脚背都绷直了。他快速而有力地干着幸村，把他的耳垂含在嘴里吸吮拨弄，伏在继母的身上挺动腰胯，把性器往深处顶，穴肉都被顶烂操化了，变成高热的液体裹住那根不断进出的巨物。他一边干一遍凑在幸村的耳畔轻声呼唤他，叫他“幸村”，叫他“母亲”，叫他“小妈妈”。

他捉住了幸村硬挺的下体，大手包裹住囊袋揉搓，间或撸动柱体，抚慰他的时候用下流的言语刺激他，或者是很认真地问他，“母亲会不会被我操到怀孕？”，含住乳头舔吮几下后又问，“母亲怀孕后会有奶水吗？”

幸村用手掌软软地去拍打他的肩背，本意是阻止他继续用这种问题来羞辱自己，实际上却像是想要更多操干的恳求，或者像是哄一个孩子入睡的温柔。真田在这种温柔的恳求下加快节奏，用龟头抵着敏感点厮磨，幸村呜呜咽咽地说不出连贯的话，伸出一截艳红的舌头，被干出了淫荡的痴态，绷着小腹射精，精液甚至溅湿了真田尚未脱下的上衣，落在先前溅上去的墨点上。

真田抽出性器，上面沾满了体液，湿淋淋热腾腾的一大根，看着就令幸村生畏。

真田搂住脱力的幸村翻了个身，然后掐着幸村的腰肢把他拖抱了起来，使得他跪坐在自己身上，双腿分开在两侧。他的一双手掌揉捏着幸村软白的屁股，毫不留情地在臀肉上留下指印，幸村有些体力不支地向前俯去，真田便警告性地拍了拍他的屁股。

幸村被操得很可怜，上身的白衬衫还没脱掉，欲迎还拒地扣着最下面几颗扣子，领口大敞着露出被继子吸得红肿的乳头。真田伸手揉了揉他的乳尖，肉棒抵着穴口处蹭了蹭，然后捏着他的屁股摁了下去，逼他用这个姿势把整根粗硬的凶器吃进去。

幸村又哭了，眼泪砸进白衬衫的领口，他仰着脖子被干得说不出话，腿根都在抖。这个体位能让肉棒进得很深，他几乎被干穿了，五脏六腑都被搅乱，他哭喘着胡言乱语，好深，不行了，弦一郎，不行了。

哪里不行？

太过好看的青年咬着下唇不说话了，真田坐起身，撩起白衬衫的下摆，把头探进去舔幸村的乳头，用牙齿叼住了往外扯。他的手把着幸村的腰，操控着被干得满脸泪水的青年，让他自己颠动起伏。

哪里不行？回答我。

幸村崩溃地摇头，他凑上去咬住了真田的唇，好让他别再追问，给自己留一点体面。这逐渐发展成一个凶悍的吻，真田强势地纠缠幸村的舌头，同时向上顶腰，似乎要把他撞碎，要让他只剩一个淫靡肉穴，日日夜夜被他操干。

骑在自己的继子身上被干得话都说不出，这种认知让幸村觉得羞耻，羞耻发酵成细密的快感，把他在此送上高潮的浪头。小穴把肉棒咬得死紧，湿热媚肉的讨好让真田咬紧了牙，他抓着一团臀肉揉搓拍打，腰胯摆动，皮肉相接的声响让他也失了分寸，施力啃咬幸村的乳头和腰侧。幸村快射了，因为承受不住过于强烈的快感便伸手推拒真田，却被他整个圈住了按向自己，幸村哀叫着高潮，含着肉棒的小洞喷出一股肠液，把真田烫得精关一松。

真田抵着幸村的敏感点射精，把他烫得浑身颤抖，在还没有宣泄完毕的时候就抽了出来，龟头的小眼抵着被玩得热痛的乳头射完了剩下的精液，又色情地把白液涂遍了幸村的胸口。

他要在离幸村的心脏最近的地方留下自己的印记。

完成这一切后，他沉默着去吻幸村的唇。屋外一声滚雷响起，闪电的白光照亮了暗沉天际，骤雨倾泻而下。

end.


End file.
